Yuki
by katkatkatkatkat
Summary: Takashi Yamato had never been happier. Yuki, the gynoid that had come into his life, had made him happy for the first time. But something was different about her. It was something others could not accept.


Hi everyone! This is for an writing project. This fanfiction incorporates both Robopocalyse and I, Robot. Please enjoy!

* * *

0. Yuki

"_More than anyone…" he had said. I finally understood what he meant._

Takeshi Yamato

Classified File: 04010

_It is hard to believe that Mr. Takeshi Yamato was just a lonely young bachelor living alone in his small apartment. These events were described in an interrogation with the now elderly felon, who is held in a high security prison. His memories are corroborated by recordings taken by officers, who interviewed eyewitnesses, and the various machinery in his workshop. This day marked the beginning of a young talented robopsychologist's descent into madness._

— Maccor Acewall, LIM#HAG721

It was a new feeling. Very warm. Very bright. Love; ever since Yuki came this feeling grew. It broke the walls I had built around myself. I felt, for the first time, that life was good. I wanted to live together with her, forever. But there was something different about her. It was something people could not accept. They still cannot. I know. That is why I am kept here.

It was a beautiful morning that day. Light gray smog colored the sky. Yukiko was beside me. Still laying on my back, I smiled. Her breathing was gentle. Rhythmic; up and down, again, and again.

What a lovely sound.

Her smooth plastic fingers were delicately wrapped around mine. Light from the window shined down on her face. So peaceful. So beautiful.

I do not want to wake her, but I must get to work. Gently, I peel her finger from around mine. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Takeshi…Ohayou," she whispers.

"Ohayou, Yuki," I whisper back.

The smell of breakfast came from the portable stove. Daidokoro-kun was preparing rice and miso soup. My faithful friend had been making me breakfast every day ever since I made him five years ago.

I sit cross-legged on the ground, in front of my tiny table. Yuki sits opposite of me. She smiles and plays with her hair. Daidokoro-kun places food on the table. I dig in.

Yuki scoops a bit of rice seasoned with seaweed and places in her mouth. She chews it, savoring the taste. Then she places in my mouth. I blush. I am still uncomfortable with this intimate action. I know she is not just trying to be playful. She wanted to eat the food. I had promised I would make it happen, for her and for Daidokoro-kun.

Before I leave, I shout "Ittekimasu!".

"Itterasshai!" Daidokoro-kun shouts back.

I am soon out the door with Yuki on my arm. Together we walk down the steps of the apartment complex. Neighbors give disproving looks, but I do not look at them. I only look at Yuki's smiling face.

We make it down without any problem just as we did every day. Even though others disapproved of our relationship, no one ever harmed us…too much.

"Yo Bakashi! Having fun with that hunk of metal!" yelled Tamaki Akamizu.

He comes here sometimes to scare me. He usually just yells insults and slaps us a few times.

But this time he is especially angry.

"Playing with toys again you weirdo!" Tamaki yells.

"Everyone knows you give people the creeps! No one knows why they still let you come!" yells Tamaki.

I avert my eyes. I know this is true. I know no one approves, but I love Yuki. And, I love robots. I like to think of them as my friends, not just machines.

"Bakashi! You mess everything up!" screamed Tamaki.

"And guess what? They're going to lay us off! Me and Hachiru. They'd rather keep a freakin' weirdo!" he continued.

Yes, his friend Hachiru Kurosawa. They usually come here together.

" Yeah! So I am going to teach you a lesson!" said Tamaki.

He punches and kicks Yuki to the ground.

"Yuki!" I scream.

"Hey, better watch out for yourself!" shouts Tamaki.

It was too late. A heavy fist lands on my face. I crash to the ground. He punches me again and again until my breath is knocked out.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughs.

"Is this the end? Yuki, forgive me. Forgive this man who cannot protect you", I think. My consciousness starts to fade.

"Now, time to crush those stupid hands!", screamed Tamaki.

He crushes my wrist with his foot. I feel the bones crack. It is excruciating painful. Tears cloud my vision. My hand is now broken. It will never be the same again.

"I'll make sure you can never work again!", Tamaki shrieked.

He lifts his foot. I close my eyes and I get ready for another blow. But it never comes.

I hear a crash. When I open my eyes, I see Yuki on top of Tamaki.

"Yuki?" I try to say. But the breath has been knocked out of me.

She gets up again. Then she falls. Again and again. Something us not right. Yuki mind was well protected with hard metal and plastic. Even the worst of falls should not cause such actions. It was as if she was trying to hurt Tamaki.

But that was impossible. According the first law of robotics "A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm". The Three Laws of robotics were as absolute as Newton's Laws Three Laws.

But before my eyes, Yuki is hurting someone, and she knows it. Her face is full of anger and sadness. Wet tears fall down her face.

"Stop!" I wanted to say. But my voice is trapped in a mangled body.

"Sto…" said Tamaki. He tries to order her to stop. Though her light body cannot keep him down, he cannot stop her constant attacks.

She swings her body and drops it by gravity. It is as if she cannot hurt him directly… It is the first law. She can ignore the part of the law that refers to "inaction". She may not be able to harm a human directly, but she can drop her weight once she is in position.

"Takeshi she is special. She can protect you. She can love you more than any one…", said Hikaru Yagami when he gave me Yuki.

"More than anyone…" he had said. I finally understood what he meant.

Yuki's head knocks into Tamaki's chin. He is out cold. She gets up slowly. Her face is wet and sticky. It is scrunched up in anguish. She is crying, and I cry with her.

She makes her way toward me, but strong arms suddenly grab her.

"Ya monster! Hey is Tamaki alright?" yells Hachiru. The neighbors, who had been watching, from inside their apartments came out.

"Yeah he's alright!" a neighbor replies.

"Ya bitch! We saw what ya did? Isn't that right!" Hachiru screams to the crowd that has now gathered.

The crowd murmurs in agreement. Hachiru starts to break her shoulder. He is stronger than Tamaki. She cannot escape.

"Ahhhh!" she screams. She was made to feel like humans. The crowd is unnerved by her scream. But they cannot forget what she did to Tamaki, a human.

"Yuki… Don't, don't hurt her!" I finally manage to croak. They break her apart little by little.

"I…love…you…Takashi…." Said Yukiko.

It was the last thing she said.

Her pieces are locked in a box. The paranoid neighbors contact United States Robots. Yagami is taken to prison. Jane Calvin personally made sure Yukiko was gone forever.

I am in the hospital as I weep. Yuki is gone forever, but I cannot forget her. After I am released, I tried to make robot just like Yuki. I asked her to forgive me before I did so? But Yuki was unique, and I could never create anyone just like her. In the end, I named her Yukiko, our daughter. She, just like her mother, had a modified first law. She was a gentle and loving. I was happy again with my daughter. But the neighbors found out. They found out she was just like Yuki, so they were afraid.

So just like Yagami, I was sent to prison. Another precious person was taken away.

When others looked at them, they saw _akuma, _but to me they were family.


End file.
